1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the formation of end stops for zippers for reclosable packages or bags, particularly end stops which include a seated formation of glue to increase the strength thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art of reclosable packages is well-developed and generally suitable for its intended purposes. It is well-known in this prior art to provide slider-operated zippers for the reclosable packages, and to form end stops on the zippers to limit the extent of the travel of the slider. This prevents the slider from being moved beyond the end of the zipper and removed from the zipper. A typical end stop which includes an ultrasonically-formed raised portion, such as illustrated in FIG. 1, may have a maximum slider pull-off force of fifteen pounds. The use of glue to form end stops is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/405,786, entitled “High Strength Slider End Stop”, filed on Apr. 18, 2006 by the present inventor. Other prior art relating to end stops for slider-operated zippers for reclosable packages includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,569,368 entitled “Method for Manufacturing a Plastic Zipper with End Stops”, issued on May 27, 2003 to Machacek; U.S. Pat. No. 6,470,551 entitled “Method of Making a Fastener Arrangement with Notches at Spaced Preseals”, issued on Oct. 29, 2002 to Provan et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,846,107 entitled “Glue Drop End Stops for Zippered Bag”, issued on Jan. 25, 2005 to Sweeney et al.